


Write

by pudeln



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudeln/pseuds/pudeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After events in ep.1x20. When the boys get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write

Getting home after watching the fireworks at the Hiltons was in Danny’s mind a relief.

Seeing Steve fall down that mountain and then not get up right away, had scared him more than he wanted to admit even to himself.

Then seeing Steve in a cast was also a reminder that he wasn’t only a super SEAL but human and could in fact get hurt. Not that the cast seemed to slow Steve down one bit and that was a comfort to Danny.

Steve was making his way to the kitchen when Danny ambushed him. Somehow Danny manages to slip under Steve’s broken arm to lock his arms around Stevens’s waist and bury his nose in his neck.

Danny held on for a long time and Steve ran his good hand through Danny’s hair.

It was always like this when one or both of them got hurt. They took care of each other and that what made them great partners in every sense of the word.

When they made their way to bed Danny went over every inch of Steve finding every scratch and bruise. Danny did all the work and Steve just lay back and let himself be worshiped. When Danny finally entered him he was on his side with Danny behind him, keeping his broken arm clear of the action.

It was slow and gentle, full of emotion that they both felt but never said. It was always like that when they got hurt, the knowing that maybe not this time but the next one of them was not going to make it home again.

When they came it was gasping the others name. And then fell in to a peaceful sleep with Steve on his back Danny on his chest under Steve’s good arm holding on to him.

Danny woke sometime later and got up to grab a pen, making his way back to the bed he had to smile at Steve, who being a navy guy still could sleep so deeply. Carefully he flipped the broken arm over so he could write on the inside of the cast.

It took Steven half the morning to see the text on the inside of his new cast and he spent the rest of the day with the goofiest smile on his face.

On the inside of the cast right where his heart was when he held the cast to his chest there where tiny letters that formed the words. _I love you – Danno._


End file.
